Funds are requested to help support the Sixth International Conference on Mismatch Negativity (MMN) and its Clinical and Scientific Application that will be held May 1-4, 2012 at the Graduate Center of the City University of New York. This is the first time the meeting will be held in the United States. The MMN has become a key neurophysiological tool for studying auditory perception, memory, attention, speech and music. Recently, there has been increased focus on its clinical use in detecting and monitoring cerebral and psychological dysfunctions, and, as a result, increased interest in gaining greater clarification of its neural substrate, with this new focus leading to an increase in animal studies The four-day conference is focused on bringing together a diverse group of scientists, clinicians, postdoctoral fellows and students who use, or who are interested in using this electrophysiological technique to investigate clinical and basic science questions related to auditory function and their disorders. This forum will allow attendees to exchange ideas and foster collaborations, and to discuss and share recent research advances in using the MMN as a tool for scientific investigation. The conference will be comprised of symposia, keynote addresses, poster presentations, and workshops for professional skill development. Support is requested to defray the cost of student awards, travel for the keynote speakers, publication costs, and venue rental fees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This conference will bring together a diverse group of scientists and clinicians and provide a forum for exchanging information and developing collaborations that enhance knowledge of auditory system function and disorders. These interactions are aimed at developing improved diagnostic and interventions for disorders that impact auditory cognition across the lifespan.